


Canopy

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: How i think Izabella and Sqweeks met Canopy





	Canopy

“Got something for you Sqweeks.”

Izabella hopped over some rubble, toolbox in hand as she dashed ot the partially collapsed building. “Found some tools. Lets try fixing that wheel of yours.

“Chiiiihuahua.” Squeeks quipped, getting up from where he was sitting. He rolled over to her, his left wheel looking even more wobbly now.

“Ay no! Did you move?” She opened the box, pleased to see it had a good few tools inside, “And no, it will not hurt. But I told you not to move while I left.”

“Huahua....” 

She plopped him on his side, tightening his bolts and doing what she could, but if he moved to much, it would come off. First the glass on his eyes broke, now his wheel. It saddened her to see her friend slowly break apart.

She sighed, pulling off her back pack, and pulling out some food she managed to scrounge up. She pulled the can open, taking her dirty plastic spoon out and eating the soup cold.

“Well, go easy on that until I find something good enough to replace it.” She hit his head with her spoon.

“Chihuahua.” Sqweeks wiped some dust off himself once he was righted.

“Did you see anyone around? Looters?”

Sqweeks shook his head no.

“Good. I’ll take a quick nap.” Izabella pulled off her jacket, folding it up and resting her head on it, “Hit me if someone comes around.”

“Chiihuahua!”

\-----

Izabella woke to being hit quite hard in the arm. She bolted up right, frowning at Sqweeks. The sun was setting and it was quite dark. She opened her mouth, but then heard voices.

If they had been TRF, they would of been talking in a very particular way. Military talk. She heard then around the place long enough to know it.

These were looters. She gathered up her jacket and her few things. “Come on Sqweeks.”

She quickly snuck her way out of the building, seeing their flashlights. Sqweeks followed behind, doing his best not to put to much stress on his leg.

“Hey! Hey there is a kid over here!”

Izabella cursed and broke into a sprint, Sqweeks make a loud cry of ‘chihuahua’ as he sped up to follow, doing his best to avoid uneven ground.

Better said then done.

“She’s got one of those transformers with her!”

She ran harder. Stopping when Sqweeks yelped.

She skidded to a stop and turned, seeing he had toppled over. His leg had already given out. She rushed back, grunting as she picked him up, kicking his foot under some rubble. Maybe she could get it back and reattach it.

That was if she got away.

“Come here.”

Izabella stopped, turning around to where she thought she heard someone talk. Male. Deep, but... Synthetic.

“Here... Over here. Hurry.”

She staggered over to where she thought she heard the voice, somewhere near a pile of rubble.

“Where are you?”

“Here.” The rubble shifted, a space suddenly appearing for her to crawl under and into it. She didn’t even care how that was possible, dragging Sqweeks over.

She practically tossed her little autobot in, dashing into the canopy of rubble. She covered her mouth and sat, listening as the looters got closer.

“Where did she go?”

“No clue. Lets head this way.”

Their footsteps faded, their lights fading. It was pitch black now, just the light of Sqweeks optics showing her any sort of detail in the space she was in.

She was alone. No one was in with her.

She removed her hands. “Hello?” her voice was quite.

“Hello.”

The voice was coming from above her. Very close. She looked up and saw a face looking down at her. She was surprised, mouth open a little, looking up into his blue optics.

“Don’t be scared.”

She opened and closed her mouth a bit before finding herself. “I’m not. You think I’ve never seen one of you before?” She thumbed to Sqweeks who was fussing with what was left of his left wheel.

The transformer laughed quietly. “I saw you help him. I knew I would be safe letting you in here.”

“Are you broken too? Like him? I can fix you.”

The transformer blinked. “No I’m not broken.”

“Then why are you hiding like this? And not a car... or well.... Construction equipment.” Izabella leaned back on her palms to lessen the strain on her neck.

“Think about it. If they saw any kind of complete vehicle here, they would shoot it. I’m safer like this. Hidden.” His eyes looked away a moment, listening. He spoke again, much more quietly. “I am Canopy.”

“Izabella. Izzy to my friends.”

“Where are your parents?” Canopy asked carefully.

“Don’t have them. Decepticons.

His optics looked away from her’s a moment. “Izabella, if you need a place to stay, and company...” The way he said company, she knew instantly that he was lonely, “You can live here with me. Well.... Under me.”

She smiled. “I would like that. Also, Canopy?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Izzy to you.”


End file.
